Power Rangers Megaforce
by DriveRed
Summary: Logan, Amanda, Derek, Danielle, and Jordan are chosen to protect the world from evil aliens, mutants, robots, and a massive army. Chosen by a past Ranger, and Gosei, the student of Zordon, they will learn to juggle high school, and saving the world, one battle at a time!
1. Chapter 1

_Power Rangers Megaforce_

NOTE: I do NOT own Power Rangers

_A group of multicolored heroes ran out of an explosion and ran towards a large group of people wearing spandex. "Sorry we're late." the Red hero said to the group._

_"Not a problem. Shall we get started?" A green hero, who had on a large gold shield on his chest. Everyone nodded and turned to face a large group of robots, and ships, who were advancing to the spandex heroes. The heroes drew their weapons, and the green hero stepped forward._

_"Power Rangers, ready?" he shouted._

_"Ready!" were the replies from the other Rangers._

_"Power Rangers forever!" the large group of Power Rangers yelled as they charged towards the group of robots._

On a beach on the coast of California, in a base, a large head on the wall began to glow, its eyes lighting up. "Alpha 9." its voice thundered through the base. Out of a room, came a bi-pedal robot, that was red, gold, and had a lightning bolt on it.

"Yes Gosei?" Alpha 9 responded.

"I feel a great evil is descending on Earth. We must act quickly. You know what we must do." Gosei told Alpha 9.

"Yes Gosei, we must do what your master Zordon once did; recruit 5 teenagers with attitude. Do you have any idea on whom?" Alpha 9 asked.

"Yes, the 5 teenagers HE told us about." Gosei said.

"Right." Alpha 9 replied.

In Harwood County, school had begun for a new year. Jordan Washington stood at his locker, he was an African American male, who was 17 years old, and stood at 5'11, and had short black hair, and glasses. He also wore a blue polo shirt. "Oh man I can't wait for this school year!" he muttered happily to himself. He was the top student in his class, and if all went as planned, he would be going to Stanford, one of the best schools around.

Jordan had just shut his locker when he felt himself get shoved head first into the door. Knowing who it was, he turned to see Derek Stecker, a 6'0, 17 year old Latino male. He had long brown hair, and wore a black hoodie. "Ready for another year with me nerd? We have all the same classes together. You and I are going to have fun." he jeered at Jordan. Derek was the school bully, and loved to pick on Jordan. Derek walked towards their first class, and Jordan sighed.

"This is going to be a long year." he muttered to himself.

Already in class was Danielle Vern. Danielle was the head cheerleader at Harwood High, and one of the most popular girls in school. She was a Caucasian female stood at 5'3, and was also 17. She had long blonde hair, and wore a silver class ring, a gift from her mother before her mother disappeared. She wore a yellow shirt, and a denim mini skirt.

Walking into class was Amanda Highland. She was an Asian girl who was 5'2, and was 17. She had long black hair. She was one of the biggest environmentalists in the school, having started a Green Club, a club where other school environmentalists could come plan ideas on how to make Harwood a cleaner place. She was wearing a pink shirt. She sat down next to Danielle

Finally, Logan Macker walked into class. He was a Caucasian male who was 17, and stood 5'7. He had brown hair, and wore a red shirt. He was the star Short Stop, and Captain of the schools baseball team.

Derek, and then Jordan walked into class and took their seats. Sitting at the teachers desk was a young looking Filipino woman, with long black hair. She wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. She stood up and faced the class.

"Hello students. My name is Mrs. Evans, and I will be your new History teacher. A quick brain teaser. Out of every war that has been fought, what was one thing that brought victory?" she asked. Derek, Danielle, and Logan all raised their hands. Derek, you first. said Mrs. Evans.

"That the strong always win?" he asked.

"That is a good answer." replied Mrs. Evans. "Danielle?"

"That intelligence and battle strategies will always make the victor the victor." Danielle said.

"Good Danielle. Logan, how about you?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"That teamwork, and determination will always see the winning side through." Logan said.

"Good answer." Mrs. Evans said, smiling. "Now, shall we get started on the syllabus?"

Meanwhile in space, a large ship approached Earth. Inside the ship were three aliens. A large moth looking alien approached a mantis looking alien. "Creepox. Go to down to Earth, and gather information on the life forms down there. I want to take this planet as my own." the moth alien said.

Creepox bowed "I will leave immediately Admiral Malkor. We will crush the puny life forms on this planet, and it will be yours!" Creepox replied to Admiral Malkor. He then turned and left to head for Earth. As Creepox left, another alien walked towards Admiral Malkor.

"Admiral Malkor, do you think sending Creepox to Earth was a good idea? He does tend to go off on his own and do things his way." the alien said.

"Do not worry Vrak. If he does so, he will be destroyed." was Malkor's reply.

At the base, Alpha 9 had set up the finish touches on the task Gosei had set him on, when an alarm went off. "Ayi yai yai Gosei! Creepox has landed on Earth! The insectoids have arrived!" Alpha shouted.

"Quickly Alpha! Teleport the teenagers here quickly!" Gosei said urgently. As quick as he could, Alpha pressed a few buttons.

It was now after school, and the Derek was reading a comic book by his favorite writer. "Oh Trent Mercer, you are the greatest." Derek said as he read his comic book. Derek then felt a strange feeling, before he was whipped away in a black light.

Danielle was on her way to cheer leading practice. She had to get her squad ready for the big game against Reefside. She had gotten to the door of the gym, when she was swept away in a yellow light.

Jordan was getting ready to start his homework in the library. He had just sat down when he was teleported away in a blue light.

Amanda was walking towards the Green Club. "Come on Amanda! You're going to be late!" another girl said running past Amanda. Amanda smiled.

"I'm coming!" was all she said before she disappeared in a pink light.

Logan was heading to the batting cages to get ready for the upcoming season. He felt he had to stay one step ahead of the other players on his team to ensure that they could look up to him as their leader. He never made it to the cages; as he got swept away in a red light.

The five teens landed on a hard floor in a pile. "What just happened?" John asked.

"No idea, but get off me nerd!" Derek yelled as he shoved Jordan off of him. That got him a shove from Danielle.

"Don't be such a jerk." Danielle said angrily. Amanda got inbetween the two.

"Guys, we can't be fighting now! We don't even know where we are." she said.

"Yeah, cut it out." Logan said. Amanda turned and smiled at Logan.

Suddenly, lights turned on, and pictures appeared on the walls, of what the teens now saw was a base. The pictures consisted of people in colored spandex. The five teens looked at the pictures. Letters formed under each team picture, saying things such as Turbo , Zeo , and Dino Thunder .

"Who are these people?" Jordan asked.

"They are called Power Rangers." a loud voice rang through the base. The five jumped to see a large head on the wall. "Welcome teenagers, I am Gosei. My master Zordon placed me in charge of Earth before he was captured by Dark Specter. I now protect the Earth, and must help in case of an attack."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Danielle asked.

"You each have been chosen by a former Power Ranger, whom as watched you for the past few years, to become Power Rangers due to your characteristics, and abilities." Gosei told them.

"Wait, so a former Power Ranger chose us?" Derek asked.

"Yes." was Gosei's reply. A panel next to Derek then lit up. "Derek, although you are a bully to most, you are strong, and fight with the venom of a snake. You will be the Black Ranger." Gosei said.

"Black is my favorite color." Derek said, grinning. A pink panel began to glow next to Amanda.

"Amanda, you have a sweet, and kind spirit, and love to take care of the environment. As the Pink Ranger, you will rise from the ashes like the phoenix, and take the fight for the Earth against the invading army." Gosei said to Amanda. Amanda smiled.

A blue panel lit up next to Jordan. "Jordan, you are highly intelligent, and intelligence like yours will help see the Earths survival against the invading alien army. You will fight the bite of the shark as the Blue Ranger." Gosei told Jordan. Jordan gulped, as that meant he had to be on a team with the person he disliked most in the world.

A yellow panel lit up next to Danielle. "Danielle, as a cheerleader, you take your duties to your team seriously. At each game you give it all, with the ferocity of the tiger. With that in mind, I am making you the Yellow Ranger." Gosei said. Danielle looked with tears in her eyes, as she fiddled with her class ring.

Finally, a red panel lit next to Logan. "Logan, as Captain of the baseball team, your take your leadership duty seriously, always trying to stay one step ahead. A quality like that is needed for this team, if Earth is to survive. I name you the Red Ranger, and you shall lead the team with the fury of the dragon." Gosei said to Logan. Logan looked at Gosei in awe.

"So if we are going to be Power Rangers, don't we need something that makes us Power Rangers?" Amanda asked. As if on cue, 5 objects, that resembled Gosei, appeared in front of the teens.

"These are your Mega Morphers. With the use of Power Cards, you will be able to become Power Rangers. You will also have cards that will summon your weapons, vehicles known as Zords, and be able to form Megazords. You will also have element specific cards to use." Gosei told the teens.

"Element specific cards?" Jordan aksed.

"Logan and Amanda, you will use the Sky Power cards. Derek and Danielle, you will use the Land Power Cards, and Jordan, you will use the Sea Power Cards." Gosei said. Derek laughed.

"So the nerd is by himself when it comes to Element Cards." he said. Jordan just put his head down. An alarm went off.

"What's going on?!" Danielle yelled.

"Creepox, one of the Insectiod aliens is attacking Harwood, as are Loogies, the henchmen of the Insectoids." Gosei said, showing them what Creepox, and the Loogies looked like. Danielle made a disgusted face.

"Ew, so disgusting." she said.

"Do you all accept this responsibility?" Gosei asked them.

"Yes." was the reply from each of the team.

"Good. You will be known as the Mega Rangers, and will be forever known as the Power Rangers Megaforce. Good luck, and may the Power protect you all." Gosei said. The teens then teleported away. Once gone, Alpha came out and looked at Gosei.

"Gosei, do you think he chose right?" Alpha asked.

"He never failed Zordon, or his team. I highly doubt he will fail us." Gosei responded.

The Rangers then teleported to Harwood park, and saw a large army of Loogies, and Creepox." Hey ugly!" Amanda called out. Creepox turned around.

"Humans! Good, I can destroy you all at once, and show the other humans that the Insectoids are not to be challenged!" Creepox yelled gleefully.

"Don't think so! We're not just humans!" Derek called out.

"Then what are you?" Creepox asked.

"We're the Power Rangers!" Logan yelled.

"Power Rangers? No idea what that means, but you will lose either way! Loogies, attack!" Creepox yelled, before he teleported away. The Rangers then charged at the Loogies, and began fighting. Derek was probably the best fighter out of the five, due to the many fights he had been in. However, it was seemingly futile, as he was being thrown around by the Loogies.

"Man, for guys with horrible names, they really do pack a punch." Derek said. Danielle got thrown into Amanda, and the 2 girls collided heads with each other.

"Sorry." Amanda said.

"Not a problem. It's not like you caused that." Danielle said, helping up Amanda.

Jordan was tossed aside like a rag doll. "Jeez, these guys are touch. Logan, what do we do?" he asked Logan, who had been knocked on the ground.

"Gosei said these morphers, and Power Cards would turn us into Power Rangers. So let's try it." said Logan, struggling to get to his feet. He pulled open his Mega Morpher, and pulled out his Morph Power Card. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" the others replied, with their Mega Morphers open, and Morph Cards ready.

"It's Mega Morphin Time!" they yelled. They inserted their cards into the slot of the morpher, and slammed the mouth shut. Within seconds, bright colored lights surrounded them, and disappeared, revealing the Rangers in their new suits. Each suit had a ranger colored upper body, with white bottoms, and ranger colored boots. The suits also had gold trim on the neck, shoulders, and on the black bands on their wrists and knees. They also had ranger colored helmets, with animals on both sides; Logan's was a dragon, Amanda's was a phoenix, Derek's was a snake, Danielle's was a tiger, and Jordan's was a shark.

"Earths Defenders Never Surrender!" they cried. Logan, Amanda, and Jordan charged at the Loogies. Derek began to charge, but was stopped by Danielle.

"What gives?" Derek asked.

"Let's try out our new weapons." Danielle said. She unfolded her belt, which there was a card holder within the belt, and grabbed a card. She opened up her morpher, and inserted the card, and shut it. "Tiger Claw!" she called out. A claw weapon materialized in thin air, and she grabbed it. Derek looked at her.

"Good call." he said. He followed suit, inserting his own weapon card into his morpher. "Snake Ax!" he called, his ax materializing in the air. He grabbed his weapon, and the two then charged the Loogies, striking them as they ran by.

Jordan looked up and watched the two. "Nice!" he called out. He then opened up his belt, and pulled out his weapon card, and put it in his morpher. "Shark Bowgun!" he cried, as the weapon materialized. He grabbed it and noticed that a Loogie was going to strike Danielle in the back. He fired the bowgun, hitting the Loogie. Danielle looked behind her, and then at Jordan, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" she called out.

"No problemo." he replied. He then began firing at more Loogies. Amanda had just kicked a Loogie in the chest, and noticed that Jordan now had a weapon.

"Oh man, why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself. She then pulled out her morpher, and weapon card. "Phoenix Shot!" she yelled, as she activated her weapon. She then grabbed it, and also began firing at Loogies. "He Jordan, shall we team up on this?" she asked the Blue Ranger. He turned and nodded.

"Let's do it!" he said. Together, the two began blasting Loogies down left and right.

Logan was fighting his own group of Loogies, having heard the others, and their weapons. "OK, let me give this whole weapon thing a try." he said to himself. He then activated his own weapon. "Dragon Sword!" he roared. His sword appeared, which he quickly grabbed and sliced down three Loogies. Soon enough, the five were together, and were taking the fight to the Loogies.

"Keep it up guys! We're doing awesome!" Danielle yelled to the others.

"Now we just need a way to finish these guys off for good!" Jordan called.

_"Rangers, if you use your Mega Blasters, you will be able to finish the Loogies."_ Gosei told them, through their morphers.

"Got it. Lets do it guys!" Logan commanded. They put away their weapons, and pulled out new cards. The Cards had animal heads on them, the same animals on their helmets.

"Zord headders, activate!" they called out, activating the cards in their morphers. The morphers lit up, and out of the lights, came small zords. The Rangers grabbed the blasters on their sides, and the small zords, and combined them. They then ran at the Loogies. Jordan kicked a Loggie, and saw a bunch of them running at him.

"You all look a little hot out here, let me cool you down." he said to the Loogies. He then pointed his blaster at them. "Shark Blast!" he yelled. He fired at the Loogies, and destroyed them.

Derek did a front flip of two Loogies, and spun and round, doing a sweep kick. "See ya! Snake Blast!" he called out, firing his blaster. He destroyed the Loogies. Once they were destroyed, he spun his blaster around. "Not all that tough are you?" he asked.

Danielle jumped into the air, and fired her blaster. "Tiger Blast!" she yelled, as she shot down a few Loogies. "Wow, this is almost better than cheerleading." she said to herself.

Amanda jumped into the air, firing her blaster at the surrounding Loogies, and much to her surprise, she was actually flying through the air. "Oh my gosh! I just flew!" she yelled excitedly. She turned to see a group of Loogies running at her."Phoenix Blast!" she cried. She shot her blaster, and destoyed the Loogies, knocking down a tree in the process. "Oh no! Poor tree! It did nothing wrong." she said sadly.

Logan ran at the final group of Loogies, and began fighting them, forgetting about his Mega Blaster. "Oh shit, I forgot I had a blaster." he said to himself. He then pointed his blaster at the Loogies. "Dragon Blast!" he roared. He fired the blaster, and destroyed the Loogies.

Back on the Insectoids ship, the Insectoids yelled with outrage. "Damn those humans! How dare they strike back against us?" Creepox yelled.

"Maybe we should send down a more powerful monster. Someone like Scaraba." Vrak suggested. Malkor nodded in agreement.

"Scaraba the Rock Beetle! Go down to Earth and destroy those that wish to defy us!" Malkor said. A giant rock beetle entered the room.

"Yes sir. It will be done." Scaraba said. He then teleported himself to Earth.

The Rangers were celebrating their victory back at the base. "Man we did good!" Derek said.

"Totally! Those Loogies didn't know what hit them!" Danielle agreed. An alarm then went off.

"Rangers. An alien known as Scarab is attacking the city! You must go!" Gosei said. Logan took charge.

"You got it! Let's go guys!" he said. The others nodded, and teleported back to the city. Once they got there, they saw a giant beetle on a ball of rubble.

"Hey ugly!" Get out of here! Amanda called out.

"You mean me?" Scaraba asked. He jumped down from the ball of rubble. "What do you pitiful humans think you're going to do about this?"

"We will defend the city, and the Earth, no matter what!" Logan said.

"Who are you?" Scaraba asked angrily.

"Power Rangers Megaforce!" the Rangers called out in unison.

"What ever. You five will never beat me." Scaraba said.

"Mega Weapon time." Logan said. The Rangers pulled out their Mega Morphers, and Weapon Cards, and inserted the cards, summoning their weapons.

"Fancy weapons. Let's see if they can beat my attacks!" Scaraba said, sending some energy blasts at the Rangers. Derek, Jordan, and Danielle dodged the attacks, but Logan and Amanda charged straight through the attack, and flew at Scaraba.

"Sky Strike!" they both called out. Amanda pointed her Phoenix shot at Scaraba.

"Phoenix Shot!" she cried, shooting at Scaraba. The attacks were right on target, and sent him back a few steps. He staggered to his feet.

"You think that did anything?" he asked. He looked up just as Logan struck him.

"Dragon Sword!" Logan called. Scaraba landed on the ground.

Danielle jumped up and down, cheering on her team. "My turn!" she cried. She began to run at Scaraba. Scaraba got up, and shot some energy blasts at her, which she deflected with her Tiger Claw. She then pointed the Tiger Claw at Scaraba, and punched him. "Tiger Claw!" she cried out. Scaraba doubled over in pain.

"Damn you Yellow Ranger!" he yelled. Standing up, he looked up to see Derek running at him.

"Snake Ax! Derek called, slashing Scaraba. Scarab fell on his back. Jordan took this as his opportunity to attack. He jumped into the air, and pointed his Shark Bowgun at Scaraba.

"Shark Bowgun!" he roared, firing upon Scaraba. Jordan then landed next to the other Rangers.

"Let's put them together Rangers!" Logan said. The others nodded, and then began combining their weapons. Logan and Amanda put together their Dragon Sword, and Phoenix Shot, and Jordan, Derek, and Danielle put together their weapons, and then Logan and Jordan combined the two combinations into one.

"Megaforce Blaster!" they all called out. Scaraba got up, and looked at the Megaforce Blaster in horror. The Rangers then pulled out new Power Cards; the Dynamic Victory Charge Power Cards.

"Sky Power energize!" Logan and Amanda called, putting their Power Cards on their weapons.

"Land Power energize!" Derek and Danielle said, following suit.

"Sea Power energize!" said Jordan, adding his Power Card to his weapon.

"Megaforce Blaster ready!" they all called out. Scaraba stepped back in horror.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!" the Rangers called out, firing the Megaforce Blaster. Their element symbols shot out of the blaster, and then combined into one, striking Scaraba. Scaraba flew into the air, and disappeared in an explosion.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega win!" Logan said. The others cheered, and the Rangers went back to the base.

Admiral Malkor his the arm rest of throne in anger. "Damn those humans! Damn those Power Rangers! I will see victory, and the Power Rangers will know agonizing defeat, if it is the last thing I do!" Malkor swore.

Back at the base, or Command Center as the Rangers now called it, the Rangers listen to Gosei as he congratulated them. "Job well done Rangers. You stepped up to the plate and defended Earth very bravely. You were all chosen well, and I can see why. Know that the battles will be relentless, and the fights will be harsh. But know that as long as you have each other, you will be unstoppable." Gosei told them.

"But we were lucky today, weren't we?" Amanda asked.

"No. Luck had nothing to do with it. You five acted as a team, and were successful in your battle, and saw victory because of it." Gosei replied. The Rangers smiled. One by one, they teleported out of the Command Center, and into their homes, knowing that their lives would never be the same, and that this would be the greatest Senior Year ever.

**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE:** When the Rangers face a scientist villain who can turn into flying saucers, they must act quickly, or the humans he captured for experiments will be sent to the Insectiod Ship!


	2. The Scientist

Power Rangers Megaforce

It was 2 days after their first battle that the Rangers had time to meet again outside of school due to their schedules; Logan had baseball, Amanda was busy with the Green Club, Derek had other things going on, Danielle had cheerleading practice, and Jordan was busy studying for that years SAT testing. They had decided to meet at a lake just outside of Harwood. Their hope was that they wouldn't be heard by others.

Amanda was the first to show up on her electric scooter. She preferred to use that rather than send toxic fumes into the air and destroy the atmosphere.

"So that's how you get to school everyday?" a voice said behind her. Amanda turned around to see Logan walking up to her, grinning. She couldn't help but feel herself blush. She had had a crush on him since 10th grade, and now being alone with him was overwhelming.

"Yep. I don't want to destroy the atmosphere. So I use that." she replied. "What do you drive?"

"A Ford Mustang." Logan answered, pointing to a red vehicle parked next to Amanda's scooter.

"Very nice." Amanda said. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"So how have you been?" he asked, as if he hadn't seen her in awhile, when in reality, he had just seen her at school earlier that day.

"I've been good I guess. My parents were really concerned after our first battle." she admitted.

"Yeah same here." Logan replied. The two heard another car and a blue Dodge Stratus appeared. Jordan stepped out of the car, and walked over to the Red and Pink Rangers.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" he asked, as he shook Logan's hand.

"Not too much. Just waiting for everyone to get here." Logan replied. As if on cue, Danielle pulled up in a white Chevy Malibu, blaring a song by Kesha. She got out of the car, and walked over to the others.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey." Amanda said, giving her a hug. The four then sat down at a picnic table.

"So where is Derek?" Danielle asked.

"Who cares?" Jordan muttered under his breath.

He told me he would be a bit late. Logan said.

Back in the city, Derek sat in his counselors office for one of his appointments. He had been going for four years. "So Derek, were you around for the monster attack?" his counselor, Rocky DeSantos asked.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." Derek answered. As honest as he knew he could be with his counselor, Derek didn't want him knowing that he had been in the battle.

"Kind of eh? Those Power Rangers knew what they were doing." Rocky said.

"How did you know about Power Rangers?" Derek asked.

"They started back in Angel Grove before I moved there as a teen from Stone Canyon. When I lived there, I saw a few up close battles. They have been a lot of cities; such as Turtle Cove, Silver Hills, Reefside, and Briarwood just to name a few." Rocky answered.

"Oh ok." was all Derek could say. He had seen the pictures of the Past Rangers, but never knew the cities.

"Are you still having the nightmares about your brother?" Rocky asked Derek. Derek looked away. Of course he had still been having nightmares. His brother had joined the Marine Corp when Derek was 13, and had died in combat one year later.

"Yes." Derek admitted.

"How has this been affecting you so far in the school year? I remember you coming here when you were 15, when you had first started being a bully, especially to your friend Jordan." Rocky said. Derek sighed, remembering that he and Jordan had been best friends. After his brother had died, Derek pushed everyone aside that had wanted to help him, and became a bully, especially to Jordan, whom Derek knew like the back of his hand.

"Well so far, its been alright." Derek said. The alarm clock then rang, signaling the end of the session. Derek grabbed his book bag, and left for the door.

"See you in 2 weeks Derek. Have any plans for the upcoming weekend?" Rocky asked.

"Meeting up with some friends right now, and then going to the football game to watch one of my friends who is a cheerleader." Derek answered as he left. After he left, Rocky laughed.

"Poor kid doesn't have any idea I know he's a Power Ranger." Rocky said laughing.

Derek pulled up to the lake and saw that the others were sitting at the picnic table, laughing, and drinking beverages. "_They probably didn't even care that I wasn't here_." he thought to himself angrily. He got out of his jeep, and walked over to the picnic table. Logan was the first to greet him.

"Hey Derek." Logan said.

"What's up?" Derek asked, using his usual, bullying manner.

"We were just discussing how we spent the past couple of days after our first battle." Amanda answered.

"I spent it going to school, eating food, and playing video games, and reading comic books." said Derek.

"OK guys, listen. We now are in for the fight of our lives. While we come for different groups, we have to fight as a team." Logan began until Derek cut him off.

"Dude, we're a team of a nerd, a hippie, a prep, a jock, and a bully. Do you really think we can be a team?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not like we have a choice now." Danielle snapped angrily.

"Whatever. Don't expect me to bee seen with any of you outside of battles. Only time anyone will even see me near you dumbasses is while I'm in my Black Ranger suit, and no none will know its me." Derek said. He then got up, and walked over to his Jeep, and started it up and left. He drove a bit down the street, and pulled over his Jeep, punching the steering wheel in anger as tears poured down his face.

On the Insectoid Ship, Malkor sat in his throne, still angry over the battle 2 days prior. "How can I take over the world if I don't know how to beat those humans?" he asked himself angrily. Suddenly, an alien walked into the room.

"Admiral Malkor, perhaps I can be of some assistance to you." the alien said.

"And who might you be?" Malkor asked.

"I am Yuffo, the alien scientist. I can capture some of those humans for you, and see what makes them tick, so you can figure out a way to defeat them." Yuffo said.

"Very good Yuffo. Go to Earth, kidnap some humans, and send them here". Malkor said

"Will do sir." Yuffo said. As he walked out of the throne room, Vrak stood to one side and laughed.

"I'm so glad I have these kinds of connections." he said to himself.

Back on Earth, Danielle was getting ready for that nights football game against Reefside. She was wearing her cheer leading outfit of green and yellow, and was putting her hair up in a ponytail. Alright, I should have everything. she said to herself. She walked out of her house, and headed for her car. Her dad was out with a friend, and wouldn't be home until late. She walked to her car, and looked up. When she did, she gasped; she had just seen a flying saucer. "OK, I know I'm fighting aliens and all, but that is some crazy shit." she said to herself. She got into her car, and drove after the flying saucers.

Derek had stayed by the lake, skipping stones into it, and thinking. He wanted to be able to be friends with his fellow Rangers, and patch things up with Jordan. However, he now had a rep as a bully, and would probably be seen that way for the rest of his life. "Mark, what would you do in my situation?" he asked out loud, hoping his brother would hear him, and give him some kind of clue. He looked up, and saw flying saucers passing the lake. "Well that's not exactly the kind of help I was asking for." he said sarcastically. Realizing that the flying saucers were heading for a group of people by the lake, Derek ran behind a tree. "It's Mega Morphin Time!" he called out, putting his Morph Card into his Mega Morpher. He then turned into the Black Ranger, and ran after the flying saucers.

The flying saucers then merged into Yuffo,and he began approaching the people around the lake. "Greetings Earthlings. I am Yuffo, and you all are invited to come with me to the Insectoid Ship to be experiments." he told the people. The people screamed, and began running away. "Why are you running away? You should be honored that you are being given this chance!" Yuffo asked. He began to walk towards the humans, when he received a kick from the back. He fell to the ground, and rolled over, seeing that it was Derek that kicked him. "Who do you think you are?" Yuffo asked.

"The Black Megaforce Power Ranger. Who do you think you are?" Derek responded.

"I am Yuffo, alien scientist." Yuffo answered. He then got up. "I think you would make a fine specimen to take with me back to the Insectoid Ship."

"Not happening." Derek said. He pulled out his Weapon Card. "Snake Ax!" he cried, putting the card into his Mega Morpher. His Snake Ax then appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and ran at Yuffo, and the two began to battle. Yuffo split into five saucers, and rammed into Derek, sending Derek flying into a tree. The saucers then turned back into Yuffo.

"Had enough Black Ranger?" he asked.

"Never!" Derek yelled. Yuffo then began to advance towards Derek.

"Suit yourself then." Yuffo said. There was some ruffling in the tree above them. The two looked up to see Danielle jump out of the tree with her Tiger Claw. She struck Yuffo with her weapon, and Yuffo fell to the ground. Danielle then went over to Derek and helped him up.

"Are you OK?" she asked Derek.

"I'm fine. But this guy needs to go down." Derek replied. Yuffo then got up.

"You two will never take me down." he said. He then split into the saucers, and flew away. However, as he flew away, beams of energy flew down from the saucers at people. The beams then turned into nets, capturing the people. The saucers then headed towards the beach.

"Come on!" Danielle cried, rushing towards the beach.

"Coming!" Derek said. As they ran, Danielle picked up her Mega Morpher.

"Guys! We have some monster that can turn into flying saucers heading towards the beach! He's captured civilians! Get your asses over here!" she said into her Morpher.

_"Got it!"_ Logan responded through the morpher

_"On my way!"_ was Amanda's reply.

_"Roger that!"_ Jordan said.

Derek also grabbed his Mega Morpher. "You bitches better make it quick too!" he snapped through the morpher.

"Do you have to be so damn rude all the time?" Danielle asked him.

"Sorry princess, but that's my business." was all Derek answered.

Yuffo landed the captives on the beach, and turned back into his monster form. "So good of you all to join me, and the Insectoids in teaching us how to destroy the life on this planet." Yuffo said to the captured humans.

"The Power Rangers will save us! They always save people!" someone shouted from the net.

"Shut up! I don't recall asking you to talk!" Yuffo snapped. He then fired a blast at the ground in front of the net, scaring the people. The humans cried out in fear. "Now where were we?" Yuffo asked. He then felt two blasts strike him in the back. He turned around to see Derek and Danielle standing behind him, with their Mega Blasters pointed at him.

"Let those people go!" Derek commanded.

Yuffo scoffed. "Make me!" he said.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." Danielle said. She and Derek then pulled out their Mega Weapons, and charged at Yuffo.

"Loogies! Rise up and distract these Rangers!" Yuffo yelled. Loogies rose up from the ground and charged at Derek and Danielle. The two began fighting the Loogies while Yuffo went back to dealing with the hostages. "Do you humans want to say any parting words before you go into Space?" Yuffo asked.

"Windrive card activate!" yelled a voice from behind Yuffo. The captured humans disappeared in a pink wind. Yuffo turned to see Amanda standing behind him, with the hostages behind her.

"Pink Ranger, so glad you made it to the party." Yuffo cackled.

"Sorry, but I like to be fashionably late." Amanda said.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Yuffo said. He then fired energy blasts at Amanda. A red streak then flew past Amanda, and knocked away the blasts. The streak turned into Logan, who was wielding his Dragon Sword.

"Made it right on time." Logan chuckled.

"How many Rangers are there?" Yuffo yelled out in frustration.

"Shark Bowgun, Fin blast." yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see Jordan jumping off a ledge, firing his Bowgun at Yuffo. The blasts hit Yuffo directly in the chest. Yuffo screamed in pain, and rolled on the ground. Jordan landed next to Logan and Amanda. "Sorry for the lateness." he said.

"Not a problem." Logan said, clapping him on the back.

Derek and Danielle were finishing off the last of the Loogies. "Hey Princess! What says we finish these guys quickly?" Derek asked Danielle. Danielle turned and looked at Derek.

"Don't EVER call me Princess again." she bellowed.

"Fine. Whatever. Can we just finish these guys?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Sure." Danielle agreed. The two then raised their weapons together.

"MEGA QUAKE!" they both shouted. They slammed their weapons onto the ground, causing a huge crevice to open up. The Loogies fell into the crevice, and it sealed up. The two then ran over to the rest of the Rangers, who had just freed the captive humans.

"You all are safe now. You got to get out of here quickly!" Amanda said, urging them all to move. Everyone then ran from the beach, leaving the Rangers to face Yuffo. Yuffo got up from the ground.

"You're all going to pay for that!" Yuffo bellowed.

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" said Logan.

"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" cried Amanda.

"Venom of the Snake! Mgeaforce Black!" yelled Derek.

"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" roared Danielle.

"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" shouted Jordan.

"Earth's Defenders NEVER Surrender!" The Rangers bellowed. "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

"Whatever. I'm going to finish you all off, and take YOU back to the Insectoid ship!" Yuffo told them.

"Not today!" Logan said. The Rangers ran towards Yuffo. Yuffo then fired some energy blasts the them. Derek and Danielle ran forward, knocking the blasts away with their weapons. Jordan and Amanda flipped to different sides of Yuffo, firing at him with their weapons. Finally Logan jump into the air, and impaled Yuffo with his Dragon Sword. Yuffo flew backwards into the water.

"Guys, let's finish him while we have him on the ropes!" Jordan suggested. The others nodded, and began combining their weapons to make the Megaforce Blaster.

"Sky Power Energize!" called Logan and Amanda.

"Land Power, Energize!" said Derek and Danielle.

"Sea Power, energize!" added Jordan.

"Megaforce Blaster, ready!" they all cried. Yuffo laughed.

"You think that's going to do anything to me?" he asked.

"Fire!" The Rangers cried, firing the Megaforce Blaster. Yuffo then turned into his saucer forms, the blast completely missing him.

"No way!" Logan yelled.

"What do we do now?" Danielle asked.

_"Rangers, you must use your own personal Victory Charge attacks to take out Yuffo!"_ Gosei said through their morphers.

"You heard the man; well, head on a wall. Let's do it!" Logan said, the others nodded, and pulled out their own Victory Charge cards out of their belts. The five then went after a different saucer.

Amanda ran after a saucer heading down the beach area. "Sorry, you aren't going that far!" she said. She inserted her Victory Charge card into her Phoenix Shot. "Victory Charge, Phoenix Flame!" she called out. She fired her weapon, and flames shot out, hitting the saucer.

Derek ran after a saucer. "Let's end this! Victory Charge, Snake's Venom!" he said as he put his Victory Charge card into his Snake Ax. The blade glowed a black color. Derek jumped into the air, and struck the saucer.

Danielle ran after her own saucer. "Victory Charge, Tiger Strike!" she called. She inserted her card into the Tiger Claw, and the blade glowed yellow. She did a back flip onto the saucer, and struck the saucer, and she jumped off before it hit the ground.

Jordan looked at the saucer that was flying away from him. He pulled out his card, and put it in his Shark Bowgun. "Victory Charge, Shark's Bite!" he cried, firing his Bowgun at the saucer, successfully striking it.

Logan ran after the main saucer. "Think you can outrun me?" Logan asked. He inserted his Victory Charge card, and his sword powered up. "Victory Charge, Dragon's Fury! "Logan roared. He jumped into the air, and impaled Yuffo's main saucer, and a flaming inferno engulfed the saucer. Yuffo turned back into an alien, and fell into the sand in an explosion.

"Wow that was hot!" Logan said, laughing.

Back on the Insectoid Ship, Vrak watched as Yuffo fell. "Poor Yuffo. Luckily I have something that should power him up. Zombats! Go to Earth and re-energize Yuffo!" Vrak said, as several one eyed bats left the Insectoid Ship and went to Earth. Watching Vrak, was Admiral Malkor.

"Just where did you get these Zombats from Vrak?" Malkor asked himself.

The Rangers were celebrating their victory, as the Zombats appeared. "What are those creepy things?" Danielle asked.

_"Rangers, those are Zombats. The enable the monsters that the Insectoids send down to grow into a monstrous size."_ Gosei told the Rangers.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jordan as Yuffo finally revived into an 80 foot tall monster.

"You Rangers are going to be history!" Yuffo roared. He then tried to step on the Rangers. The Rangers rolled out of the way just in time.

"Didn't past Rangers use Megazords to destroy the giant monsters?" Derek asked. As soon as he said that, the Rangers card holders opened, with a card coming out of the holder for each Ranger. The Rangers grabbed the cards, and images appeared on the; Logan had the Dragon Mechazord, Amanda had the Phoenix Mechazord, Derek had the Snake Mechazord, Danielle had the Tiger Mechazord, and Jordan had the Shark Mechazord.

_"Rangers, use those cards to call on your Mechazords. With them, you will be able to defeat Yuffo."_ Gosei said. Logan looked at the other four Rangers.

"Now is a good a time as ever." he said. The others nodded.

"Mechazords, mobilize!" they all called out, putting the cards into their Mega Morphers. A bright light then appeared into the distance, and the Mechazords appeared. The Rangers then jumped into their Mechazords, set their Mega Morphers into the control panel, and charged towards Yuffo.

"Wow, a real phoenix!" Amanda said happily, the Phoenix being her favorite Mystical creature.

"_Technically, its a robotic Phoenix_." Jordan commented through the communication system in their Zords.

"Don't ruin the dream for me." was all Amanda replied. She then pressed a button on her control panel and the mouth of the Phoenix Zord opened, firing an energy blat at Yuffo. "Yes! Direct shot!" Amanda cried.

"I'll give you a direct shot Pink Ranger!" Yuffo called out, he turned into his saucer form and began to slam all the saucers into her Phoenix Zord.

"Back off alien! Logan called." His Dragon Zord then flew in, and bit one of the saucers, and knocking the rest away with the wings of his Zord.

"Thanks Logan." Amanda said, blushing underneath her helmet. She was quite glad he couldn't see her.

"Not a problem." Logan replied.

Two saucers then went into the water of the beach, which led out into the ocean. It was fortunate that Jordan's Shark Zord fit in the water. He chased down the two saucers. "Missiles, fire!" he called out, activating the missiles the Shark Zord had. The Two missiles hit one of the saucers, destroying it. Alright, where did that other one go? he asked. He then was struck by the saucer from the right side.. "No one hits me from the side!" With that being said, Jordan turned the Shark Zord, and pressed a button, the jaw of the Shark Zord opened up, and was slammed on the saucer, making it fall in half.

On the land, Derek was piloting the Snake Zord, and Danielle was driving the Tiger Zord. "Dude this is intense!" Derek cried happily. He knocked one of the saucers into a large rock with the tail of his zord, and Danielle used the mouth of her Tiger Zord to chomp on the saucer, destroying it.

_"Nice hit Derek!"_ Danielle said over the intercom.

"Thanks Princess." Derek said cockily.

_"What did I say about calling me Princess?!"_ Danielle screamed.

"Enough guys. Let's finish this! Gosei, how can we turn this thing into a Megazord?" Logan asked over the intercom.

_"As of right now, you cannot form the Megazord."_ was Gosei's reply. "_You all have to be able to use the full power of teamwork to form the Megazord, and as of right now, your team is not at it's full power."_

"Then how do we destroy this guy?" Logan asked.

"Logan, let's combine and use blasts from our Zords to take him out!" Amanda suggested.

"Good idea". Logan responded. The Dragon Zord grabbed the Phoexnix Zord with its feet, and two energy blasts shot out, destroying the main saucer, which was Yuffo.

"You Rangers haven't met your match yet!" Yuffo called to them as he exploded. The Rangers jumped up and down in their respective cockpits.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" Logan said.

In the Command Center, Alpha watched as the Rangers celebrated. "Gosei, why couldn't the Rangers form the Megazord?" he asked his master curiously.

"They have not reached the full potential of team work. Two of the Rangers need to learn how to work together. If they can, they will be able to form the Megazord, and will fully be ready to fight the Insectoids, and if I fear is correct, and even stronger force." Gosei said gravely.

"Ayi yai yai! How could they fight a stronger force worse than the Insectoids?" Alpha cried.

"Do not fear Alpha. I have a plan ready if necessary." Gosei replied. He just hoped they wouldn't have to go to those extremes.

Later that night, Harwood was beating Reefside in the football game, 24-7. Danielle was cheering her heart out. She had almost been late for the game due to the monster battle, but managed to convince her squad she had had a car issue. Up in the stands sat Amanda, who was watching her new friend cheer.

"Is this spot taken?" she heard someone ask. She turned to see Logan standing there. She had to admit he looked very handsome in his green and yellow baseball jacket, and his hair slicked back.

"Nope, go ahead and have a seat." she said smiling. He also smiled and sat down.

"That was some intense battle today." he said to Amanda.

"Yeah. Thank goodness we have the Mechazords now." she agreed.

"What Gosei said still bothers me. Are we not fully working together as a team?" Logan asked. Amanda's smile fell.

"I think I know who he was talking about, and it is our Blue and Black Rangers. They need to learn how to work together, and hopefully become friends again." she said. Logan knew she was right. Those two needed to learn to work together, and soon.

**NEXT TIME: When Derek takes his bullying too far on Jordan, Gosei assigns the two to find, and fight the newest monster Virox, who has begun turning humans into Loogies. With the other Rangers tangled up in trying to help the victims, can the two former friends work together?**


End file.
